A Matter of Life and Death
by BallerGrrl23
Summary: Nathans choice may cause the lives of his wife and unborn baby, he must contemplate this while waiting in the hospital to here the news of his wifes condition. NALEY. Check it out!
1. Regrets

**

* * *

**

"Nathan?" asked the doctor.

"What's going on? How's Haley?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"Well she's being prepped for surgery, she has multiple fractures to the legs, some head trauma, also a possible collapsed lung, broken ribs and a good deal of internal bleeding!" announced the doctor very sadly.

"What about the baby," Nathan asked very frighteningly.

"With this kind of severe trauma, were going to do everything that we can, but right now our priority is saving your wife." said the doctor walking away.

* * *

Nathan walks away as if he was about to cry as a familiar voice yelled for him….

"NATHAN! What is going on what happened to Haley, she was fine when she left Karens café, is it the baby?" Brooke said very scared and worriedly.

Nathan looked down at the ground still as if about to cry, nerves ran though him like a train goes through a tunnel. Different emotions ran through him he didn't know what to say at that moment.

"She's…..She's…. going into surgery!" Nathan said as a tear began to form and run down his face.

"OMG!" Brooke said in shock.

Nathan began to cry as if the love of his life is about to die, he had lost all hope for his unborn son to be alive and his beloved wife.

"And it's all my fault!" Nathan said sadly.

"Oh Nathan it's not your fault none of this is, it was an accident you can't blame yourself for this!" Brooke said, trying to calm Nathan down.

"But I am, seriously this was all my fault, the only one that knew the truth is lying in a bed in the next room!" Nathan said very angrily referring to Lucas.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked.

"The reason Haley was hit by the car, was because I had to take a loan from these guys….. I couldn't pay them back so they told me to lose the state championship; that's partly why I played so crappy in the first half…. Well then Haley told me we were havingA son I felt joy and excitement and I wanted to make her happy so I played great and we won…." Nathan said in disbursement.

"So what does winning have to do with Haley getting hit?" Brooke said.

"Well that guy daunte he threatened me and said if we didn't lose that he would do something, but I thought he'd do something to me I never thought about Haley, and now she is in surgery and I don't know if my son or my wife will live……." Nathan said as he broke down into tears.

"OMG NATHAN! Why didn't you tell Haley she deserved to know?" Brooke said shockingly.

"I KNOW! Don't you think that I know that!! I was about to tell her when the car came, I didn't see it cause my back was to it, Haley yelled , " NATHAN LOOK OUT!" she pushed me out of the way, I didn't even know what was happening," Nathan said still angry.

"Its going to be ok Nathan I promise no matter what Haley is going to live and you will have a beautiful son! I am here for you Nathan I always have been and I still believe like I said at your wedding, "A love like this will not alter," Brooke said trying to encourage Nate.

"How can you be sure, and even if she does live I won't be able to look at her, I will feel to guilty and once I tell her the reason why she was hit by that psycho she's going to hate me!! I just know it…" Nathan said.

"I just know we'll get through it together, were all here for you Nathan we love you guys!" Brooke said.

* * *

A couple of hours of past now, and Peyton and Karen and Brooke had been by to say how sorry they were and visiting Lucas at the same time. Nathan spent hours in the waiting room just thinking contemplating on whether or not his unborn child and wife would still live. He was scared to death to what the future had in store for him.

"Nathan?" the doctor said.

"Yes?" Nathan said you could tell he was very nervous.

"Your wife is out of surgery…. You can come and see her now," the doctor said.

"Thank you," Nathan said.

* * *

Nathan walked into the room; it's as if silence hit the earth, because he couldn't hear anyone not even himself thinking. Maybe for that second of him walking into the room were his wife lay the world had stopped, Nathan's heart was beating faster and slower at the same time which he thought had to mean something.

"Nathan?" Haley said in a sort of trance state.

"Haley? OMG!" Nathan said shockingly

Nathan in that one second saw his future saw him and Haley with their child; it was almost like an alternate life. They all looked so happy, Nathan and Haley the way they used to be; it was great Nathan felt like he was in heaven or at least on top of the world.

"What happened?" Haley said all dazed and confused.


	2. Miracles

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

It was almost like a miracle that day. In a blink of an eye everything can change, your life, your friends, anyone and everything around you! Most people are stronger than they know they just don't believe it. But remember to always keep the faith and hope for a miracle.

"You know there are no guarantees with this, as long as we get a clear heartbeat there is no reason to expect that this baby won't be perfectly healthy," the doctor says with a smile on her face.

Nathan and Haley look at each other in utter suspense, terrified on what was about to come, were they having a son or was there no miracle? You ask yourself that question. They listen very carefully to see if they can hear anything; but then in a blink of an eye in the faint silence that accrued a heart beat is all they hear. Nathan and Haley both looked at each other in relief and happiness, they kissed in celebration, as Haley broke into tears. Because with the thought of losing a child is no feeling a parent wants to feel especially Haley James Scott!

"Thank God" Haley said with tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

Later that day nathan thought alot about it and he knew he had to let haley know what happend, and basically the lies he told her and the things he kept from her. He was dreading this day from the beginning. But here he went it was now or never. 

" haley i know your going through alot right now and you don't need any more stress but i have to tell you something," Nathan said with butterflies in the pit of his stomach he knew this was going to break her little heart.

" Uhhh ok what is it?" (_what did he do know)_ Haley asked with terror of what was to come out of his mouth.

"_ok here goes nothing, its either now or never," Nathan thought_

" Its all my faoult, you know the reason your here in the hospital!" Nathan said.

" NO its not, it was an accident nathan," Haley said.

" No you don't understand, ok when we were having money problems, and i told you that i took care of it... well it wasn't my dad that helped us out-" Nathan was interrupted.

" What? Then Who?" Haley questioned.

" There were these guys, umm their names were uhh daunte and bear, they gave me money and said i could pay them back whenever i had the money because he knew our situation; then they added $ 5,000 dollars. And they told me to lose the State Championship, and they'd foreget about my debt. Thats why i was playing so crappy in the game at first; then after i saw you and you told me we were having a boy. I just changed and well i wanted to win and we did. I didn't know he was going to do something to you, it should have been me, not you!" Nathan said as tears formed under his eyes and a single tear ran down his face.

"Oh Nathan how could you betray me like that, you lied to me, but the truth is i saw it coming, i saw that car coming and i pushed you out of the way, because i'd rather something happen to me then you, and you know what i am fine our baby is fine. So i forgive you, because we all make mistakes, big and small but were there for eachother. I love You Nathan Scott! But just to let you know if you do this again i'll hurt you" Haley said with a little chuckle.

"I Love You Too Haley James Scott! Oh my what would i do without you?" Nathan asked.

" Nothing i guess." Haley said while giggling.

Nathan just sat there and laughed as he gave haley the famous scott smirk.

* * *

"So you ready to get the hell out of here?" Nathan asked. 

"Well i have been ready since we left the Cafe, i was tired remember?" Haley joked.

_Nathan looked at her with the saddest face with sorrow and regret fill his eyes, as if he was ready to cry._

" uhh to soon to crack jokes," Haley asked and nathan just nodded

" Come on Nathan you know im not going anywhere!" Haley said with a smirk on her face.

" uhh did u-" Nathan was cut off.

" Yea it was cute but i meant what i said and i always will im not going anywhere," haley said with a huge smile on her face.

" Thats good then because neither am i well except maybe home with you and our baby boyyy!" Nate said happily with a smile on her face.

* * *

Once they got home nathan went straight to the bedroom to get some sleep because he didn't get too much sleep at the hospital with his guilt and all; while haley went straight to the couch to just relax and watch some Tv. Later that day haley got off the couch with her crouches and wobble into the bedroom she stood there just looking at nathan and watched him sleep; he looked so peaceful, she secided to lay down next to him and just knowing he was there was going to put her fast to sleep that and the fact of that she was way tired.

Later that day, Haley awoke to someone talking. Haley looked over to where nate was sleeping and he wasn't there she figured he was out in the living room.

" Hey buddy, yea were fine, you know just chillen at home resting and such, yea she's sleeping right now, how are you doing?" Nathan spoke into the phone.

" Well thats good." nathan said then paused.

**Lucas was on the other end of the phone.**

" Nathan i'm so sorry i should have been more supportive of you and haley," Lucas yelled over the phone.

" No dude, its fine, were all ok for now so dont worry, we did the right thing by winning that game," nathan went on.

" Hey baby!" haley said coming behind nathan.

" Hey yourself," he spoke into the phone," hey luke i've got to go, yea i'll talk to you later," nathan hung up the phone.

" I Love You, you know that?" haley asked.

" Yea i do... I really do!" Nathan said with a smile beaming on his face.


	3. as it should be part 1

**Hey everyone i truly apologize for how long it has been taking me to update i have been so busy this summer with getting ready for school and with just being on vacation i hope you can forgive me. I am going to update it right now! Thank you and please review.**

* * *

It was a couple of days since haley was released from the hospital and she wasn't quite ready to get back to the drama at school; haley stayed home just sitting on the couch relaxing watching tv and occasionally playing her guitarr. 

_"Honey i just can get around it anymore, you make me feel like home is were you are, and baby i just can't run around it anymore, its time that i believe it home is were you are, notes in my drawers, songs in my pockets, fragments of letters that you sent, lefto over phone calls, colone in the bath i still have that bottle of roses, starring at your photograph trying to take it down, theres still a stirring in my heart, and hone i just cant-"_ haley went on playing her guitarr.

"hey hales," nathan brooke and lucas all said as they walked through the door.

"hey you guys whats up" haley said in a cheerful attitude.

"nothing really, school was a drag, your song is great haley" lucas announced.

" yea babe did you just write that?" nathan questioned.

"yea i did babe, i missed you today," haley said sweetly.

"i missed you too babe," nathan said then looked up at lucas and brook with the _please leave _look.

"ok so we'll see you guys later alright, bye haley" brooke and lucas both said as they left the apartment.

"umm haley i have to talk to you, and im pretty sure your not gonna like what i have to say," nathan began. " haley you know how i told you about daunte and bear?"

"yea why?" haley replied with a little worry in her voice.

" ok well after daunte hit you i chased him down, then i dragged him outta the car and i beat him, i beat him bad hales," nathan said in a shaky voice.

" nathan..." hand said with a sympathetic voice.


End file.
